Betrayal
by mileouttahell
Summary: A post-Seishirou betrayal story. Contemplative, and I guess a little romantic, in the same twisted way that TB is romance. (I wrote this, and I think it's twisted.) It's been revised and added to a bit.


I loved you.   
  
I loved you and trusted you, and in doing so, betrayed the people I care about.   
  
The guilt is consuming me. I feel like I'm burning up inside.  
  
A bet? I laugh. This was all a game to you, wasn't it, Sakurazukamori. Be assured, I shall have my revenge for your betrayal. And I will destroy myself for mine.  
  
I loved you.  
  
I loved you and you turned on me- how could you?   
  
Do you know what it's like to have someone you trusted rip your heart out and stomp on it? Do you suppose the feeling is worse than the guilt of betraying someone else?  
  
Don't worry, Sakurazukamori. I keep my promises. This one will be no exception.  
  
//"I will kill you."\\ Take that as a promise, Sakurazukamori.  
  
How could you?   
  
That's what I keep asking myself. It hurts. Do you know how much it hurts? The pain of betrayal, the overwhelming guilt. All you have to feel is the guilt.  
  
Just when you think that you've got your life straightened out, and you can live with the cards life has dealt you and be happy, life deals you an extra card.  
And I find out that a man I've been in love with is someone entirely different from who I thought he was.  
  
I suppose I didn't want to see what perhaps is obvious in retrospect. There were the clues, the little things- The name Sakurazuka, the odd deaths of some of the people around us... but I chose to ignore the warning signs. My subconscious wanted to protect me from a painful reality, but I can't hide from it any longer.  
  
I'm coming for you, Sakurazukamori.  
  
And then you'll pay for what you've done.  
  
What you've done to thousands of innocents, what you've done to my family...  
  
What you've done to me.  
  
I really was in love with you.   
  
Part of me wonders whether you were lying when you said the bet was over and you had won. Did you really have no feelings?  
  
In a different time, a different place, maybe we could have been together. But fate has cursed our paths, cursed our families, and now we have to be alone.  
  
I don't want to live alone.  
  
But dying...dying I will do happily.  
  
I will die in order to kill you, Sakurazukamori.  
  
You see, I know something no one else knows. I do read the old volumes in Grandmother's library sometimes, when no one's watching. I learned something interesting. I don't think Grandmother realizes we have that book, even. She doesn't read the books herself, thankfully, for she's not too keen on blood magic.  
  
But there is a spell.   
  
Blood calls to blood.  
  
By spilling my own blood, I can kill you, Sakurazukamori. Just as I promised.   
  
For there's a spell that only I can perform, and I will kill you for making my brother cry.  
  
*********  
  
And now: the author's notes that are longer than the fic. Basically, my pseudo-excuse for writing this fic and what was going through my head.  
  
I was trying to keep that as a surprise until the end, but I'm not sure how well it works, since there were a large number of things I couldn't say without giving the end away. I'm not sure it flows that well this way, and I'm not sure how many of you were surprised, anyway. Oh, well. Can't say it's short and sweet...more like short and disturbing, but hey...  
  
As for my thoughts on Hokuto being in love with Seishirou...not probably, but certainly possible. I don't recall any hard evidence that she looked at Kakyou as more than a friend, to begin with.  
  
Then, when you think about it, Subaru was nothing more that the channel for his sister's spell. It's similar to shooting Seishiro with a gun and then trying to make it the next Sakurazukamori. Now the Tree might see Subaru as the next Sakurazukamori since Hokuto is not exactly an option, but he wasn't the one who really killed him. So wouldn't she be the actual successor? (OK, SeiSub fans may now lynch me.) Of course, the theory kind of falls apart here, since I seriously doubt he had any feelings for her...but I was discussing this with a friend and she told me to write a fic. So I did. I may go back and expand on it later.  
  
But what do you think Hokuto's reaction would be to falling in love with Seishirou? Probably to throw him at Subaru even more. -_-;  
  
Actually, when I just went back and re-read this fic, I had a random pseudo-epiphany. If Seishiro screwed up along the way and fell in love with Hokuto, he wouldn't be lying when he told Subaru he lost the bet. -_-;; Being the bitch that I am, I may have to expand on this idea some day, just to tick the Seisub fans off. No, seriously, it would be interesting. But it would be difficult.  
  
Other thought: Hokuto would be incredibly guilty about falling for Sei. And might have had him kill her. "It is a beautiful thing to be killed by the one you love."  
  
Um...anyway, that's my 25 cents, longer than the actual story. Read and review, please? 


End file.
